


Le miel est doux, mais l'abeille pique

by eatthebunny



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Tension, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatthebunny/pseuds/eatthebunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is coaxed to Hannibal's bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le miel est doux, mais l'abeille pique

Will shivered as Hannibal's mouth slid over the hard nub of his nipple, pausing to tug it lightly between sharp teeth, his tongue touching it softly before letting go. Body crackling with excitement, Will's heart beat fast and light, a small creature battering itself against the cage of his ribs as Hannibal's warm, dry hand stroked his side. Closing his eyes tighter, Will let out a small sound and arched his back to push himself up against the older man's touch.  
  
Hannibal let out a soft chuckle, his breath warm against Will's chest. Kissing down to the younger man's stomach, Hannibal tucked the fingers of one hand below the waist of Will's pants.  
  
A deep furrow creased Will's brow, and he moved his hips slightly, tense with anticipation. When Hannibal's nimble fingers quickly undid the button of his fly, Will let out a long breath.  
  
"I don't know if I can do this," he said softly, opening his eyes and raising his head. His hand came out to touch Hannibal's hair... to stop him? To coax him to continue? His fingers fell short, and his hand hovered uncertainly above the older man's head. Hannibal looked up at Will, the stubble of his chin rough against his stomach.  
  
"I disagree. I think you want this very much, Will," said Hannibal with a small smile, his dark eyes gentle. The only evidence that the man was caught up in the throes of lust was in the pace of his breathing.  
  
Letting his head fall back on the pillow, Will let out a soft groan.

Want. What did he want?

He put his forearm over his eyes and lowered the fingers of his other hand to finally make contact with Hannibal, a light touch to the man's ashen hair.  
  
"I don't know what I want," Will said bitterly. He let his fingers slide down to touch the side of Hannibal's face, over the slope of the man's brow to his sharp cheekbone. When Hannibal leaned into his hand, Will's chest went achingly tight.  
  
"I don't know why I came here."  
  
Hannibal made a small adjustment to his position, pulling away from Will's hand. Will moved the arm from his eyes and lifted his head again. Hannibal was up on one elbow beside Will's hip, his hand flat against the younger man's stomach.  
  
"You're overthinking things, Will," said his therapist, dark eyes glinting in the wan light. "You're here because you want to be here. It's as simple as that. You willingly came to my bed, didn't you? I didn't coerce you in any way, did I?"  
  
Will shook his head, eyes on the hand that was slowly making its way below the waistband of his pants. He closed his eyes and swallowed when Hannibal's fingers made contact with the hot, rigid flesh that betrayed his hesitation.  
  
" _Le miel est doux, mais l'abeille pique_ ," said Hannibal, a smile in his voice.  
  
Will's breath hissed out between clenched teeth as Hannibal's thumb slid over sensitive flesh, swollen with need. He opened his eyes again, watching as the older man pulled the material of his pants away to close his hand around Will.  
  
"Though the honey is sweet, the bee stings," translated Hannibal, his hand beginning a slow upward stroke that pulled a needy, low sound out of Will. "Sometimes sacrifice is required for a great reward." The younger man arched back on the bed, scarcely hearing Hannibal's words.  
  
"Yes... there we go," said Hannibal, a little breathless as Will shifted his hips to match the movements of the older man's hand.  
  
"You came to me freely, Will. The hard part is over," murmured Hannibal. Will's breath panted harsh from his open mouth, his white-knuckled hands gathering up fistfuls of the duvet. "Now let me give you your reward."  



End file.
